1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box comprises a main body formed with a snapping recess, and a cover pivotally mounted on the main body and formed with a snapping plate snapped into the snapping recess of the main body to lock the cover on the main body. However, the snapping plate of the cover is easily loosened from the snapping recess of the main body, so that the cover is not combined with the main body rigidly and stably, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user. In addition, the snapping plate of the cover is easily worn out during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional tool box.